


[中文翻译]It's not a love story (until your siblings set you up)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awful Use Of Twitter, Crossdressing, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Masquerade, Matchmaking, Questionable Plans, Swearing, the non-kairyo romantic relationships are one-sided, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 天城快斗和神代凌牙打赌输给了他们的弟弟妹妹。（所以你不该低估神代璃绪和天城阳斗。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not a love story (until your siblings set you up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803910) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



> 本篇中，神代双子17岁，阳斗13岁。

“你穿那件礼服挺好的。”

“知道还有什么好的吗？我给你脸上来一拳。”凌牙叹了口气，开始穿高跟鞋。“我到底为什么会同意这个。”

“因为你打赌输给璃绪。”IV耸肩，脸上挂着凌牙最讨厌的假笑。

“去你的，名侦探。是你教唆她跟我打赌的。”

“跟你说了，不是我。她来找我，告诉我这事，完全是个绝妙的巧合。”

“是啊，当然了。”凌牙试图站起来，往前走一步，然后——

——绊倒了，正好被IV接住。

他们的脸挨得太近了。

（对凌牙来说太近了。）

“你其实是在要求这个，是吧？”IV向前倾身，结果被凌牙照他的胃给了一记膝撞。

“我要求这档事赶紧结束。”凌牙叹息，再次踢掉高跟鞋。“知道吗？我才不穿这个。反正在礼服底下也看不出来。”

回到运动鞋上来。

“你先是在长裙底下穿平角短裤，又要穿运动鞋去假面舞会。接下来还有什么？”

“还有你闭嘴。”凌牙迅速开始着手化妆。

这身礼服……不坏，说实话，它是璃绪的，但凌牙觉得如果他要穿女装，他最好做足全套。（虽然这是场假面舞会，而他摘掉面具的可能性近乎于0。）

“你看起来像璃绪。”IV一边穿靴子一边评论。“除了头发更短。眼睛颜色也不同。”

“对，对，闭嘴，我得集中精神。”凌牙从牙缝里挤出回答。他又搞得一团糟了。他立刻修正。“只好这样了。”

（他希望不抹发胶能让他不那么引人注目。）

~*~

假面舞会的好处：在开场后三十分钟甩掉你的舞伴。

假面舞会的坏处：撞见你的死对头，他还当场把你认出来了。

“哦，梅拉古~我没想到你会在这。”贝库塔假笑；很显然这是贝库塔，因为他的橙色头发、他讨人厌的嘲讽语调，以及他的一切。“除了你不是梅拉古。我还不知道你喜欢穿女装呢，纳修。”

凌牙假装他什么都没听到，为了摆脱贝库塔，他径直穿过人群。

惊人的是，他成功了。直到他撞上快斗。

凌牙开口，“注意点你在往哪——”

“……凌牙？”

“小点声。”

~*~

“所以你打赌输给了璃绪，现在正在和IV约会，然而不知怎么的你一头撞见把你认出来了的贝库塔，所以变成了现在这样？”快斗扬起一边眉毛。他们站在阳台上，这是Mr.心城的公馆里唯一安静的地方。

凌牙意识到这整场假面舞会根本毫无意义，因为除了他以外所有人都能靠他们愚蠢的发型轻易被认出来。（还好他有个双胞胎妹妹。他不觉得这有多大作用。）

“是啊，确实。”凌牙皱了皱眉。“IV热心过头了。”

“我告诉你，他对克里斯造成了不良影响。”快斗抱起手臂。

“克里斯干什么了？”

“我在跟克里斯约会，因为我打赌输给阳斗。这个赌从一开始就是克里斯叫阳斗跟我打的。”

“……啥。”

快斗和凌牙互相盯了对方一会儿。然后。

“阳斗说他今天想去找璃绪。”

“他们到底什么时候搭上线的？”凌牙考虑摘掉面具，但周围可能还有他认识的人。

“我不知道，但应当认为他们正在安全距离外观察我们。”

“你觉得他们会这么做？”

“他们是我们的弟妹。你想想我们会怎么做。”

“在安全距离外观察。”

“就是这么回事。”

凌牙突然笑起来。“好吧，我们来搞个逆转。”

“什么？”

“如果他们打算给我们牵线，我们只要搞砸就行了。”

快斗也笑起来了。“我可以请你跳支舞吗，神代 _小姐_ ？”

“去你的。”凌牙一边说一边搭上快斗的手。“但好啊。跳完舞，我们就跑。”

~*~

“你穿的是运动鞋，是吧。”快斗悄声低语。

“不然你以为呢？”凌牙在快斗引导着舞步的同时皱起眉。

他们跳舞跳得不差，这支舞甚至挺有意思的。对于凌牙来说，只是——

“快斗。你只是身高比我高3cm，不意味着你要跳男步。”

快斗摇摇头。“你还想更招摇一点？”

“有关系吗？”凌牙迅速抢过主导权，他很惊讶快斗居然从善如流地跟上了他，没有丝毫停顿。“……你有经验，对吗？”

“我提醒你一下我父亲的身份，也就是说，商务会议。”

“这是我第一次同情你。”

“别。”快斗皱眉，曲子变了，他们必须重新适应。“所以，你的经验来自哪里？”

“在我父母去世之前，”凌牙一边回答，一边引导着快斗向房间中心移动。“璃绪和我经常出席这样的舞会。”

快斗点点头，知道多说无益。他沉默了一分钟。然后。“……他们跟着我们，不是吗？”

“IV和克里斯？对。”凌牙眨眨眼睛，调整了一下面具。“璃绪和阳斗在自助餐那边。贝库塔在入口附近的什么地方，和游马在一起。”

“想阻止我们跑掉，哼。”

“我们会出去的。”

“但愿你有计划。”

~*~

事实证明，凌牙的确有个计划。

（没人说过得是个好计划。）

当一首快歌开始播放时，他把快斗拉到了房间的正中央。那里很空，因为大部分人无法跟上现在的节奏。

（所有人都在跳交谊舞的无聊舞会到此为止。）

“这就是你的计划！？”快斗抗议，但凌牙催他跟上节拍，他也的确照办，只为了别让凌牙踩他的脚。

“等待正确的时机。”凌牙咬牙切齿。“不然我就让你等。”

“那就让我等。”

凌牙试图去吻快斗——他差点就成功了，如果快斗没有把他抱离地面，接手男步，并且吻了他的话。

（不用说，他们用牙齿多过嘴唇，但对观众来说赏心悦目。）

“有必要吗！？”

“你只是在使坏。现在所有人都在盯着我们，所以你的宏伟蓝图在哪呢？”快斗没有停下舞步，因为那就意味着输掉。

凌牙隐约听见游马在问贝库塔“那是妹鲨吗？”以及回答他的“不，那是纳修在设法抢我们的风头。”紧接着游马和贝库塔踏进舞池；笨拙地，但他们开始跳了。

（人群也逐渐加入了，如果不止你一个人跟不上节拍，看起来就远没那么尴尬。）

“就是现在！”凌牙大喊，他和快斗同时停下舞步，跑起来。

几秒后，凌牙听到璃绪的“你到底怎么放走他们的！？”和贝库塔的“我被带跑注意力了。”

他和游马跳舞时被带跑了，嗯？（凌牙在脑袋里记了一笔要告诉游马别和谁跳舞。）

快斗和凌牙跑出大门，随即转身，得意地冲一路跟着他们跑来的阿克雷德兄弟笑着挥手。

“再见！”凌牙喊道，摘掉面具继续狂奔。

（很长时间后他才注意到，他和快斗仍然手牵着手。）

~*~

他们去了快斗家，因为它更近，也因为凌牙讨厌礼服。

“所以你为什么不干脆脱掉？”快斗叹气，拿出他的手机。

“没空。”凌牙从袋子里拿出他自己的衣服换上。

“嗯哼。”快斗说，“阳斗发推特说我们正在交往。你和我。”

“什么鬼！？他什么时候连推特都有了？”

“我以为他不用，但他用。他和璃绪对话。还有米海尔。”

“他们就不应该成为朋友。”

凌牙在快斗身边坐下，以便他也能看那些推特。

‘行动：快凌——成功。’

‘哥哥总算有个男朋友了。’

‘@ragna-infinity，计划超赞！’

“他们是认——”凌牙的话被他的来电铃声打断。他知道这是谁，接起来时连一眼都没有看屏幕。“璃绪？不，我们现在没在亲热。什么？你没跟IV还有克里斯说你那愚蠢的计划，他们认为你只是纯粹想帮他们？那是不是说你想把我跟快——WTF。”

快斗试图绷起表情，但他失败了，凌牙给了他身侧一个肘击（他立刻以牙还牙地反击）。

“给我停手，混蛋，”凌牙从牙缝里嘶嘶吐字，把注意力转回他的手机。“不，不是说你，璃绪。事实上，对，也是说你。你他妈的到底在想什么！？那种弯弯绕的计划听起来像贝库塔的——哦，一部分是他的主意？难怪。你真的不应该跟那个混蛋讲话。……什么？把我赶出公寓一晚上？哇哦。好，明天见，再见。”他挂断电话。

“所以你要留宿？”快斗扬起一边眉毛。

“看样子是的，璃绪说——”

快斗手机的短信推送提示音打断了凌牙。快斗扫了一眼，接着。“阳斗说他在璃绪那边留宿，跟米海尔一起。”

“所以说弟弟妹妹很麻烦。”

“我们应该去你家。”

“没用的。如果他们是朋友，他们可能已经在你不知道的时候碰头很多次。别操心了。”

“你知道什——”快斗打住话头，想起他是在跟谁说话。“……好吧。”

凌牙从沙发上站起身。“你没有卸妆水吧，我猜？”

“用水跟肥皂。”

“会很疼的。”

“要么你自己来，要么我来。”

“为什么？”

“如果我们想在推特上跟IV还有克里斯分享一下好消息，你得看着像样点。”快斗假笑。

“这倒是。”凌牙表示同意，反正那愚蠢的流言也已经被散布出去了，干嘛不利用这点把IV赶跑？就凭他试图拉璃绪站队，他活该，凌牙想。“但我干嘛得为这个卸妆？”

“因为你的妆花了。”

“这是谁的错啊？”

“你的，因为你没有在跳舞之前用防水化妆品。”快斗也站起身来。“现在跟我来。”

~*~

凌牙决定他再也不会碰化妆品。“去他的，璃绪到底怎么能忍得了这个？好痛。”

“闭嘴别抱怨了，过来。你干嘛同意一个输掉你就穿女装的赌？”

“我以为我能赢的。”凌牙挨着快斗在沙发上坐下。

“笨蛋。”快斗把他的手机递给凌牙。“登录推特，我的关注者数不够干这个。”

“那就是用我的私人推特了。”凌牙叹气，登录，打开相机。“我不用笑吧。”

作为回答，快斗一把抢过手机，和凌牙嘴唇相接，按下了“拍照”按钮。

又一次，他们用牙齿多过嘴唇。

“混蛋。我们不是一对，你又不用这么认真。还有，不管你在干什么，这吻都算不上好。”凌牙一边拿回手机一边抱怨，在照片里圈上IV和克里斯，给他们写了条‘美好’的信息。他按下发送。

“你能做得更好？”

这一回，不是牙齿而是更多地用上了嘴唇，以及。舌头。然后又回到牙齿。但不那么疼，事实上很不错。

（而且是凌牙压制着快斗。）

“我可以。”凌牙结束了这个吻，如此宣告。

“‘我们不是一对，你又不用这么认真’。”快斗挖苦地噎他。

“闭嘴。”

那天晚上快斗的嘴没再派过几次说话的用场。

~*~

阳斗、米海尔和璃绪到家时是晚上11点。

“那么，看下推特。”璃绪决定。打电话给凌牙以便给快斗报个阳斗平安无事的消息之后（米海尔坚持她应该这么干），她没再打开过推特，现在差不多是时候了。

“这比我们想的好多了。”她感叹，引得米海尔和阳斗立刻围到她身后看。

‘我和@galaxy-kaito。@fanservice-master，这是给你的Fan Service。@dyson-sphere，看起来你的学生不需要你来教他了。’

他们盯了附图一会儿。

然后。

“你哥哥真是尖酸刻薄，璃绪。”米海尔试着憋住笑意，但惨遭失败。“话是这么说，那个主意有这么好吗？”

“我打赌他们现在已经在亲热了。”璃绪耸耸肩。“我想问贝库塔，不过他和游马正在天知道什么地方。”

“没事的，快斗会负责任的。”阳斗欢欣鼓舞。“好了，我们现在摆脱掉所有的哥哥们了。”

“所以说……”

“我们终于可以清清静静地看决斗怪兽了！”

~*~

凌晨1点，IV已经屏蔽又解除屏蔽凌牙第四次。

克里斯连推特都没再打开过。


End file.
